Ella: Dreamer of Narnia
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Ella was a normal girl. Until one day she dreamed of a land called Narnia. Then she met one of the characters in her dream-Lucy Pevensie. What happens when what Ella dreams explain what will happen in the future? Can they be changed? Can Ella change them?
1. Ella

_Note: I got this up now. Please let me know what you think!_

**No One But Ella**

Saint Fin bars Boarding school- where respectful people send their daughters…

Lucy Pevensie pleated her golden brown hair ( In the books it's blond in the movie it's brown, so golden brown) into two braids. She and her sister Susan had arrived early, the night before school started. Because of this Lucy had not yet met her room mate. She quickly dressed in her burgundy uniform. When the breakfast bell rang she made her way out of the room. When she found the breakfast hall, one of the teachers, Mrs. Billings motioned to a seat. When Lucy sat down, several girls around her stared. A dark haired girl smiled at her.

" Hello there. My name is Isabelle, what's yours?" Lucy gave the girl a grateful smile. Maybe she had found a friend.

" Lucy Pevensie, pleasure to meet you." The girl gave a little smile.

" My father owns a bank. What does your father do?" Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably.

' He's a soldier, he fought in the war." The girl wasn't smiling.

" Oh that's..nice." She said a bit lamely. Then she leaned forward, smiling.

" So do you have any deep dark secrets I should know about?" Lucy fidgeted again, waging a battle of decisions. _She seems a pretty nice girl,, On the other hand, she didn't seem to think much of a soldier,,, On the other hand she is very friendly_. Finally Lucy couldn't hold in her need to tell someone everything.

" Have you ever heard of Narnia?" Isabelle looked confused. Of course she hasn't silly!

" Narnia is another country, in fact another world!" Isabelle didn't seem to comprehend her any better than before.

" I got to Narnia through a wardrobe, and Aslan helped us. Then after Aslan killed the white witch he crowned my siblings and I as Kings and Queens of Narnia. That is basically it." Isabelle's mouth had dropped open, and she stared at her.

" You don't believe me." Lucy said, disappointed. Isabelle giggled.

" Noo it's just.." she giggled again. Lucy's face burned. The girl was making fun of her. As soon as possible Lucy left the table to head to class. After the first subject, she was walking down the hallway, past a group of girls, when they started giggling. Lucy scuttled down the hall, away from their mocking laughter. It continued all morning. Just before lunch, Lucy was heading down the hallway again, when she saw Isabelle talking and laughing with a group of girls. When she saw Lucy, Isabelle turned around and smiled.

" Well if it isn't Queen Lucy." Her posse giggled.

" Why, where are the other monarchs?" More giggles. Lucy thought of Susan, with the older girls. She wouldn't have been silly enough to tell this girl about Narnia. Lucy was glad she had not told her of her recent adventures on the way to boarding school.

Lucy turned away, and began walking again. Isabelle walked in front of her, and would not let her pass.

" I was talking to you!" She said with a warning look in her eyes. Lucy stepped back.

" So, where did you find this..wardrobe." Lucy looked away.

" Who is this Aslan. Probably not much was he?" Lucy looked up, fire in her eyes.

" Aslan is a lion. A great lion! He is the King and the son of the Emperor over the sea. He is very good, but far from tame, and his mane is so sweet, and soft.." Isabelle's eyes widened, and she once again burst into laughter.

" Isn't that so nice girls? Her lion has a soft mane!" The girls laughed cruelly. Lucy stepped up to Isabelle, her eyes flashing.

" When I met you, I thought you'd be a nice girl. I was wrong. You were only interested in me if you could find something to gossip about. You are obviously a spoiled, and mean little girl!" Isabelle's face filled with anger, and she raised her hand. Lucy wondered where the teachers were.

" How dare you! You little rodent!" Lucy was outraged by this and she let Isabelle know why.

" No how dare you! I know several valiant and good mice." Isabelle gasped, and this time she did strike her. Lucy put her hand to her cheek. Isabelle was still enraged and lifted her hand to hit again, when a voice came ringing down the hall.

" Stop it!" An auburn haired girl, around Lucy's age strode down the hall. She approached Isabelle and her green eyes flashed.

" Isabelle, every year you have been here, you have targeted someone to pick on. I say enough is enough. I don't know about the rest of you-" Her voice softened.

" But I believe Lucy." Lucy gave the girl a grateful smile.

" Now you girls need to just leave her alone." Isabelle glared, then walked off. Just before she entered a door she turned around and pointed at the two girls.

" You don't mess with Isabelle Alden." Lucy's new friend had an amused expression on her face.

" Apparently we do." Isabelle huffed and slammed the door behind her. Lucy wanted to ask this girl so many questions but suddenly the bell rang.

" I'll talk to you after lunch, during break." The girl told Lucy.

All during lunch Lucy watched for the girl, but didn't see her. Afterwards, she stood by the door, waiting. When the girl didn't appear, Lucy decided to wait in her room, until the girl found her. Sitting down on one of the two twin beds, Lucy wondered who her room mate would be. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the girl stepped in.

"You!" Lucy jumped up happily. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

" Hello, I'm Ella Simmons, your new room mate." Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it in a comical way, causing Ella to laugh.

" You believed me?" Lucy asked the good natured girl. Ella nodded.

" Yes, and I know exactly what you mean. About Aslan I mean." Lucy's expression showed how shocked she was.

" How?" She whispered. Ella's expression changed to wonder.

" One night I dreamed about a land called Narnia, and the lion. The lion loved me even though I didn't deserve it. I dreamed about you too Lucy. How you are one of the Queen's of old." Lucy's eyes widened.

" Really?" Ella nodded.

" But the best thing in the dream was Aslan. I believe the dream is true."

Lucy nodded.

"It is, it really is!" A wistful look entered Ella's face.

" I've always wanted to go to Narnia, since the dream I mean, but I suppose I never shall." She sighed, and Lucy put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

" Maybe Aslan will send for you, when Narnia is in need. He has sent for my siblings, and I twice. Peter, my brother is sure that my other brother, Ed, and I will get to return to Narnia. So if Aslan is showing you it, maybe he means for you to go there someday." Ella nodded.

" Well for now we have to deal with this boarding school, and it's bully." Lucy giggled.

" What's so funny?" Ella asked, confused.

" I was remembering when you told Isabelle that apparently we do mess with her." Ella giggled too.

" That was quite funny wasn't it?" Lucy nodded.

" Did you see her face?" Then both girl erupted in laughter, and Lucy knew that she and Ella would always be best friends. No one had believed her…no one but Ella.


	2. Mirror

_Note: Okay, thanks to Kirsten Erin I have decided to continue this story. I'm not fully sure where I'm going, but I have some things in mind. I do not own the wonderful land of Narnia, Lucy, or Aslan. I do own everyone else however. :)_

Ding! Ding! Ding! Lucy groaned, and rolled over. The bell continued insisting. Ding! Ding! Ding! Finally, Lucy gave in, rubbed her eyes, and sat up. She smiled when she saw Ella doing her hair, and the girl smiled back. At least Lucy had one friend here.

" Hurry! We'll be late for breakfast!" Ella urged. Lucy dressed, and fixed her hair quickly, and the two made their way to the breakfast room.

" Just ignore Isabelle," Ella warned. " She's upset at us right now, and she is very popular. But, you can't show any weakness to her." Lucy nodded in agreement, and the two entered the room. Lucy saw Isabelle sitting at the table, and she glanced up at them quickly, then looked away. For some reason Isabelle said nothing to them during the entire breakfast hour. In fact she completely ignored them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In her first class, Lucy saw both Ella and Isabelle. Ella gave Lucy a reassuring smile, as if to say,

" Maybe she won't bother us." Lucy sat down, opening her desk to pull out her schoolbooks. She did not look as she did this, and suddenly felt something scaly. Lucy pulled her hand out in revulsion, and let out a little scream. The teacher had not yet in the room, and suddenly Isabelle and her friends started to laugh. Oh great! Lucy thought. They had go her. She opened the lid of the desk slowly, to see what she had touched. Lucy almost let out another scream when she saw a snake. _Calm down Lucy, it's just a garden snake, like in Narnia._

" To think!" Isabelle's voice drifted to her.

" A Queen, afraid of a little snake!" Lucy calmed herself.

" It's not the snake, it is touching an unknown object." Isabelle giggled at her logic.

" Yes, your highness." Lucy saw Ella's face grow bright red in anger. Before she could say anything, the teacher walked in. Lucy slammed her desk lid down, and the teacher gave her a disapproving glance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Ella and Lucy walked to the student gardens to release the snake. They watched it slither away.

" I had a snake collection once," Lucy remarked.

" Back when I was Queen. Of course they were more like pets that we fed, and watered," she hastened to explain. Ella gave her a curious glance.

" You know, I'd like to hear more about Narnia." Lucy grinned at her.

" Come on! Let's go sit on that bench over their, and I will tell you a lot of things."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Lucy was slumbering peacefully, but Ella felt a jittery feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen. After hearing Lucy tell about Narnia, Ella wanted to go there even more then before. The longing was so great, she was sure it was from Aslan.

" Aslan, I know your there. Please, I really want to go to Narnia, and see the country you created. Please!" Ella felt a strange sort of wind blow through the room, but no window was open. Immediately she felt more at peace. Standing up, Ella walked over to the mirror, and stared at her dim reflection. Suddenly, Ella jumped back. The mirror was spinning, faster, faster. Then, a portal opened up out of it. " Walk in," a voice seemed to whisper. Ella put one foot through her mirror, then the other one. There was a great flash of light, and Ella put her hand to her mouth. This was something she had never seen before.

_Note: Please let me know what you think!_


	3. Giants and Kings

_Note: Okay new chapter! This one was more inspired then the others. I own Ella, the giants, and I guess that's it. You know who owns everything else._

Ella stared up at a sight which she wished she did not have to see. A towering giant stood above her, and was swinging a giant club. Ella screamed, dodging the huge club, and scrambling away. Suddenly, she heard a voice cry out in fear.

" Ella!" she turned, horrified to see Lucy. The Giant lifted his club again, and Ella made a beeline for Lucy. Ella grabbed her, but it was too late, the big man had swung. Ella closed her eyes, ready to die. Nothing happened. Ella cracked her eyes open. Another giant was holding the arm of the one with the club.

" Don't kill them. They might be useful." Ella pushed Lucy into the ground as a giant hand reached down.

" Oh Aslan!" She gasped as the giant lifted her in his giant hand by the back of her nightgown. She felt queasy as the ground grew smaller. Ella was lifted at eye level to the giant who had stopped the other one from killing her. She looked nervously into his huge blue eyes.

" Well what do we have here? A little lady? Narnian perhaps?" Ella felt a shiver run up her back. She was in, or near Narnia!

" Pick up the other one Festof," the giant commanded, " These little lassies could be very useful to us. Just like I thought." Festof grinned and picked up a very pale Lucy. The giants deposited the girls in a big( small to giants) tin box. There were little holes in the top, and it could only be opened from the outside. " Where to now Girdon?" Ella heard Festof ask.

" Let's head back to the castle. Just wait till the King hears about this!" he replied. Ella leaned back against the metal side of the box, but ended up plopping on the bottom after a few jostles. Lucy sat across from her, looking worried, but excited.

" What's going on?" Ella asked, very confused. " Is this Narnia?" Lucy gained a thoughtful expression on her face. " I do believe we are in Ettinsmoore." Ella glanced at her questioningly. " Ettinsmoore?" she asked. Lucy nodded. " It's where the giants live," she explained quickly. Ella giggled nervously.

" Hence the giants." Lucy gave her a small smile.

" I just don't understand why Aslan sent us here instead of Narnia," Lucy sighed. This reminded Ella of a question she had in her mind.

" How'd you get in?" Lucy shrugged.

" I saw you climb through the mirror, so I followed before the portal closed." Ella lay down on the floor, her hands beneath her head.

" I don't know what these giants want with us, but I know Aslan must have a reason." The box shuddered, causing Lucy's teach to chatter.

" Quiet in there!" Girdon boomed. Lucy crept over to Ella.

" It will be okay," she whispered. Ella looked up at the top of the box. She hoped it would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark haired boy waited patiently for his scout to finish his report.

" The giants greatest stronghold is their castle at Harfang. Their weakest point is their eastern wall. No ramparts on that side. Archers cannot shoot arrows. It would be the perfect attack place if you did not fight in open battle." King Caspian smiled to himself. Perfect.

" This news is very good Rundun. Run and fetch a meal, you must be famished." The scout nodded, putting a fist to his chest in salute, then leaving.

" Good news your majesty?" a high voice questioned behind him. The boy turned with a smile.

" Yes Reep, very good news. If the giants insist on a war, then we will give them one.

Reepicheep, the two foot mouse stood with his paw on the hilt of his tiny sword. A golden circlet, with a scarlet feather tucked in, identified him as the chief of the mice.

" Just what I like to hear, your majesty," the mouse smiled.

" Well come on then," Caspian said hastily.

" Let's finish the drilling of the troops." Reepicheep and the King walked out of the tent, and oversaw the Narnian troops being marched to and fro.

" We have a much larger army than last year sire," Reep observed, pulling one of his whiskers in thought.

" Yes," Caspian replied, " Because, now the Telmarines in the kingdom are loyal to me." Caspian gestured to his tent.

" Why don't we map out our plan of battle Reep?" Reepicheep smiled,

" Of course Sire."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella felt a bump, and looked at Lucy. Lucy gave her a nervous smile.

" My dear King, and Queen," Ella heard Girdon's rumbling giant voice speak.

" Our danger from the Narnian's may be soon ended." Lucy hugged Ella tightly.

" How so?" a low, female voice asked.

" This," the giant replied. Then he took the box, opened it, and turned it upside down. Lucy squealed, and Ella held onto her with all her might. They were slipping, sliding. Suddenly, they were in the giant hand of Girdon. Ella looked around. They were in a large, colorful room. Dozens of giants stood around, serving the King and Queen.

Ella looked at the King and Queen, and saw them as large, fat people, who never did anything for themselves.

" How good," the King said, smiling a wicked grin.

" Then you know my plan?" Girdon asked.

" Yes, and it is a very intelligent one," the King answered. Lucy almost smiled then, for everyone knew that giants are not very intelligent.

" Go put them someplace safe, where they will not be harmed," the King commanded. Girdon deposited the girls in the palm of a giant, which Ella assumed was a maid. The maid then walked through a giant hallway, with stories of past battles carved on the walls. The maid preceded to climb a staircase that went very far up, and put the girls in a tower room, on the windowsill.

After the maid left, Lucy looked down out of the tower, and felt very dizzy.

" It's so far," she whispered, indicating the ground. Ella leaned against the side of the sill.

" Well, I suppose all we can do now is wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope ya'll liked it. Let me know what ya think!_


	4. If one soldier dies

**No One But Ella chapter 4**

**King Caspian sent Reepicheep to oversee the camping of the army in Ettinsmoore. While the noble mouse was gone Caspian sat down to write a letter to King Ute of the giants. Maybe he could get the giants to accept peaceful terms. If not, well battle would ensue. " Your majesty?" Caspian turned to the young soldier. " Ahh hello, you are the messenger then?" The boy who was about twelve years old nodded. " Good, well be careful, and don't let the giants trick you." The boy nodded unsurely. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ella awoke, hearing a thump. She saw Lucy motion toward the huge doorway.**

" **Someone's coming up the steps," she whispered. Ella watched the door apprehensively. Thump. Thump. Thump. The door swung open. Lucy studied the small giant that entered. It was apparently a child. The giant entered the light of the window.**

" **Oh!" Ella exclaimed. It was a little girl. She wasn't little as in regular people little, but little compared to the adult giants. The girl looked around, then smiled shyly when she noticed Ella, and Lucy. She walked over and stood looking at them a moment.**

" **Hello," she finally said quietly. Ella brushed off her skirt where dust had collected from the outside. She stood to speak to this giant girl. **

" **Hello, may I ask what is going on?" The girl smiled at her half heartedly.**

" **My home, Ettinsmoore is at war with the Land of Narnia." Lucy jumped up, startled.**

" **But I thought Ettinsmoore paid tribute to Narnia?" The girl grimaced.**

" **Yes, but now my father, the King wants freedom from the Narnian rule." Ella suddenly realized she was in the presence of the Princess of Ettinsmoore. She looked up at her in awe. Why was the Princess here? **

" **I don't agree with my parents. I think that there has been enough fighting and war."**

**Lucy fidgeted. " But what do they want with us?" she asked, a confused expression on her face. The Princess looked uncomfortable. **

" **They want to use you as bargaining against the Narnians. They do not think the Narnians would attack if we had their people. One other thing. My father doesn't just want freedom. He wants Narnia." Lucy drew back in shock while Ella processed the information. **

" **Why are you telling us this?" The girl shrugged.**

" **Like I said, I don't approve of the plan, and I like you," she added shyly again. Ella sighed in relief. Maybe they had found a friend.**

" **What is your name Princess?" Lucy asked tentatively. The girl smiled. **

" **It is Gerina." Lucy closed her eyes. " Ah yes, the one who longs for peace." Ella gave her a strange look which caused Lucy to smile. **

" **It's in the old Narnian writings," she explained.**

" **Gerina is a name of one who longs for peace." Gerina looked out of the window, into the courtyard. **

" **I must go," she said hastily. **

" **The guard will be coming any moment." With that the girl, and possibly the only friend Ella and Lucy would uncover in this place disappeared out the door.**

**The " guard" turned out to be about five giants ( only one would have been needed) who carried the girls back down the tower steps. From there they were transported by tin box to the minister of communications.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" **What is it Reep?" Caspian asked as the mouse hurried towards him looking worried. **

" **A giant waving a flag of peace. Wishes to talk with the King. No fighting aloud. If it was me though I would show them a good sword fight," Reepicheep added with contempt. Caspian nodded.**

" **I will go out and meet him er them," he added as he saw three giants a little off from the camp. Reepicheep nodded/**

" **Yes, sire."**

**Caspian took an escort of two with him. Reepicheep, and Glenstorm, the centaur. The minister of communications motioned for them to stop about ten feet away from the giants.**

" **What is it that you want?" Caspian asked, head raised proudly. The minister gave him a cruel, chilling smile. **

" **You shall see son of Adam." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tim box.**

_**Rather odd**_**. Caspian thought, wondering why the giant held the huge box. The huge man grinned again before shaking the contents of the box into his hand. **

**Caspian froze when he saw what was in the palm of the giant. A sick feeling washed over him, and he almost let his desperation show.**

" **Cowards! Villians!" Reepicheep cried with a vengeance. He withdrew his sword, and began to rush, but Glenstorm caught him. **

" **Peace, brother," he said, nodding to Caspian. Caspian stared at Lucy and Ella. He recognized the Valiant Queen, but did not know who this other was.**

" **Why do you keep my people?" He asked, composing himself. The man's lip curled up in a sneer.**

" **We know you will not attack while we hold these maidens. Therefore, if so much as one of our men is killed," he dumped the girls back into the box.**

" **They also die."**


	5. Hawks and Sickness

_Note: Hi! Thought I would report a mistake I made in a earlier chapter_. _Caspian's hair is blond. Anyway here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy! R and R! Let me know what you think!_ _Sorry it's so short!_

Caspian sat in his tent, his head in his hand upon the table.

" Why? Why? Why?" he whispered, why was this happening? " I didn't even know the Valiant Queen was back. In the old tales, and a year ago they arrived without being captured- except for King Edmund," he added. Reepicheep shook his head in disgust.

" The giants will not hesitate in doing harm to the girls, for they care nothing for women and children." Caspian groaned. " Well what do we do then?" he asked in desperation. Glenstorm spoke up. " Right now, we should wait for Aslan's leading." Caspian nodded his head in agreement, knowing it was right even though he longed to do something.

" We will wait," he confirmed, sighing.

* * *

Ella watched as Lucy paced to and fro on the window sill where they had been returned.

" That was Caspian, Ella!" she exclaimed, excitement evident. Ella slouched down in the windowsill. " Yes, it must have been," she said softly." Lucy glanced at her. " Are you alright El?" she asked. Ella nodded, eyes shutting.

" I think I'm just tired," she assured her friend." Lucy nodded, unconvinced. She looked out in the dark sky, studying the stars.

Ella opened her eyes to speak to the girl, but she was gone. Ella heard a scream, and knew it was Lucy. She leaned out the window to look. A giant hawk was carrying Lucy in it's talons.

" Definitely not a talking beast," Ella said, not knowing what to do. But there was one thing Ella could do. That was have faith that Aslan would protect her friend. She closed her eyes, and her stomach churned. No Ella was not alright. She was very sick indeed.

* * *

"Let me go!" Lucy cried, wrestling with the birds claws. The creature was nearing a tree, and Lucy knew there she would be eaten. She gave one last attempt, biting the owls foot, thinking it would not work. The hawk squawked and dropped her. _Uh oh. _Lucy thought, as she plummeted towards the ground.

_Why do I never think about these things?_ What was worse, being eaten by an hawk, or hitting the ground so hard that it killed her. Lucy closed her eyes, as the ground fast approached. " Oh Aslan," she breathed.

* * *

Ella barely heard the clumping on the stairs or the door open. She lay groaning with fever on the hard sill. Suddenly, two big worried blue eyes were looking at her.

"Gerina?" she whispered, looking up at the girl. She nodded, then began speaking.

" You are very sick," she observed. Then she looked around. A confused expression came over her face. " Where is Lucy?" Ella groaned again before responding.

" A hawk grabbed her," she said, asking Aslan for courage. Gerina's eyes opened wide.

" It is dangerous here. You are sick, and I will take you to my room, and make you well." Lucy gave her a small smile. Gerina reached into her pocket and pulled out a hankerchief.

" Here now, I will wrap you in this so you will be warm," she soothed. Gerina gently placed Ella in her pocket, then begin her trek down the tower stairs.


	6. Owl's and mean cousins

_Note: Okay everybody, this took so long for me to finish and get posted so I am extremely sorry for that. I also changed the title, so you can let me know what you think. Oh! I have this idea for a story called The Curse of Beavers Dam. Should I go on with it? It is set during the golden age. But anyways enjoy this chapter, and if you do then let me know! Oh yeah one more thing Gern is pronounced jern.  
_

_Disclaimer: Though tears may fall, I own Narnia, or it's characters not at all. But some things bring happiness, I own Ella, Gerina, Gern, Swiftfeather, but nothing else.  
_

Lucy felt the air rush past her face, and knew at any moment she would probably be crushed from the impact of hitting the ground. All of the sudden, she felt her breath catch, and she was soaring upwards, back into the sky.

_What? Not another bird, _she thought, then deciding it wouldn't be too bad if it kept her from falling. The talons holding her shoulders were different then the previous hawks. The large bird flew up to a tree, releasing Lucy carefully into it's nest.

Lucy peered at the bird. It wasn't that large, like a giant bird, but more of Narnian proportions, a bit larger than humans.

" Are- are you Narnian?" she asked, hesitatingly. The owl ( for it was an owl ) studied her curiously with it's great black eyes. Then it spoke, " Indeed, Narnian I am." Lucy sighed in relief, then listened as the bird spoke again.

" And you, you must be Queen Lucy," the owl bowed with a flourish of his great wings. Lucy smiled, then a fear dropped in the pit of her stomach.

" My friend," she begin, a warm feeling lighting her as she was able to say it to someone who would not ridicule her. " My friend Ella is a prisoner of the giants." The owl nodded sadly. " Yes, this is something we know," he said. " We will try our best to get her back," he promised. Then Lucy realized that she did not yet know the name of this noble owl.

" What is your name sir?" she asked, a bit shyly.

" It is Swiftfeather," he replied." Lucy nodded, " It is a good name, and you are good. Now take me to the Narnians!"

* * *

Ella sneezed, and snuggled into the warm sock that Gerina had placed upon her nightstand, behind the oil lamp, where no one would notice. The giant girl frowned, placing the very tip of her finger on Ella's forehead.

" Your burning up!" she exclaimed. " But I dare not get the nurse, she would tell for sure!" Gerina added, waving her hand demonstratively. Ella nodded, wondering about Lucy. What had happened to her? Was she ok?

There was a crash, and Gerina's door burst open. Gerina grabbed the sock, hiding it behind her back. " Gern!" she exclaimed, a warning tone in her voice.

" What are you hiding Gerina?" a boys voice asked, trouble evident in the way he spoke.

" It's not really your business, is it Gern?" Gerina replied, taking a defensive stance. " You had better get out of my room before I call the guard." Ella wished she could see what was going on, but currently she only saw Gerina's back.

" Now, you wouldn't do that to your own cousin would you?" the boy laughed.

" Besides, then we'd find out what you are hiding anyway." Gerina pressed Ella closer to her back. " You have no right to be in the Princess' rooms. Now I ask you to leave," She spoke coldly, her head held high. Gern laughed again.

" Oh, poor, naïve little cousin," he said. " You know your father loves me well, and will surely pass on the government to me.. Therefore being a Princess will not help you much.

Gerina was getting more angry. " You speak lies. I will be the Queen as I have no brothers." Gern spoke again, and Ella could imagine a smug smile on his countenance. " Ah that is the question, is it not?" Gerina's shoulders slumped. " Leave, won't you?" she pleaded. This is when Gern acted. He rushed Gerina, knocking her to the ground. The sock flailed up in the air, and Gern caught it in his hand.

Ella felt like she had been on too many rides at the carnival, especially because she was sick. _Well,_ she reasoned _At least I didn't vomit. _" Now what do we have here?" Gern asked, studying Ella. Now she saw that he had jet black hair and strange green eyes. Gern was older, probably in his teens.

" Is this the narnian girl then?" he asked the Princess, who was only now picking herself up. When she had stood, she reached for the sock.

" Give her back Gern," she begin. " She's very sick, and I am caring for her. So please give her back and do not tell." The boy pulled away from Gerina.

" I think not. I would enjoy a little narnian girl to tell me story's." Gerina grabbed his arm. " She can't! She's sick!" Gern looked down on his cousin coldly. " She can, and she will, for I do normally get my way do I not?" Gerina looked him in the eye.

" Don't hurt her," she said. Gern grinned, and sauntered off. Gerina sand onto her bed, knowing she could do nothing. Gern was her fathers favorite.

* * *

" Is that the Narnian camp Swiftfeather?" Lucy asked from her perch on the owl's back, pointing at the red tents they were approaching.

" Yes, it is you majesty, and they will be joyful of your return." Lucy smiled, happy to know she would see her old friend Caspian, and knowing he would help her find Ella.

_Note: Okay, I know it was kinda short, but hopefully when I update this in the future I will make it longer too. Reviews make me happy! Thanks you Aims5 for reviewing frequently. It is a joy!_


	7. Strange Boys, and Messengers

_Note: Okay, I know I'm terrible. Finally I have updated. Please forgive me for taking so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

_ Disclaimer: Alright, I own Ella, Gern, Gerina, the King and Queen, Masiah, Swiftfeather, and I think that is it. _**  
**

** Chapter 7 - Strange boys and Messengers **

Ella let her legs dangle over the edges of this boy, this Gern's dresser. He eyed her curiously, sitting in a chair directly in front of her. Ella coughed, and the boy stood up, getting something out of a cabinet by his bed. When Gern came back, there was something in his hand.

" What's that?" Ella rasped, before she began coughing again. The black haired boy sat down across from her once again. " Some medicine, and a doll spoon," he added bashfully. She smiled faintly at him. " Now what were you doing with that?" she asked.

" I took it from Gerina," he replied, still a bit sheepish. Ella raised an eyebrow.

" Why?" she questioned. Gern shrugged his shoulders. " I was just playing around," he mumbled. Ella raised both eyebrows now.

" Playing around?" she repeated. " What about the you becoming King part?" Gern stood up from his seat.

" It is true that the King likes me, I tend to be a little hard on Gerina, but.." he didn't finish, so Ella coughed once more before replying.

" No, you were being a plain bully. I know enough about bully's to know that you were being one." The boy looked at his feet, at the wall, everywhere except for Ella's face. Then he looked at her, concerned as another cough racked her body.

" Here," he said, pouring some of the medicine into the spoon, spilling some on the carpet. " Take this," he ignored the mess, and held the spoon up to Ella's lips. It was still a bit big, but she could suck from the small end of the utensil.

After she had, Gern smiled. Ella looked at him inquisitively. This boy was very strange. Bullying on his cousin, yet being very careful with her. What ever happened to her telling him stories? A strange boy indeed.

* * *

Lucy smoothed her school skirt as she alighted from Swiftfeather's back. The tent they had landed beside was special in that there was a narnian flag draped across the front. The flap opened, and a young man strode out. He looked at Lucy, surprise and excitement written all over his face.

" Queen Lucy!" he exclaimed, clasping her hand in relief, and nodding at Swiftfeather as a way to let him know he did well. Caspian looked around, then turned back to the young Queen.

" But where is your friend?" he asked, uncertainty written in his face. Lucy looked sadly at him, knowing the news would mean that the war would be held back longer.

" She is still in the giants castle. I was picked up by a bird, and when I bit the bird I began to fall. Swiftfeather caught me, and kept me from meeting my end." Lucy looked up, her face flushed, fire in her eyes. " We must save Ella!" Caspian nodded, the seriousness of the situation causing him to know that he would never be in control, only Aslan would.

* * *

Masiah, messenger in the army of King Caspian, the 10th of Narnia, made his way to Harfang castle, careful not to get caught by some giants who would not know who he was. The boy looked up at the gates when he reached them. Masiah gulped, feeling the bag hung over his shoulder, and ended at his waist. The message was inside.

Masiah breathed deep, asked Aslan for courage, and took a step forward. Then another. After a long while, he arrived at the door of the castle. There was a bell rope, and surprisingly it was long enough for him to pull. Masiah did so, and in a short time, a big, ugly giant arrived. The giant looked down at him distastefully, then spoke.

" What do you want?" he asked gruffly. The boy gulped again, looking up at the giants tree trunk body. " Um, I'm here to see the King and Queen. I have a message for them from King Caspian of Narnia." The giant grumbled, but picked Mesiah up to carry to the throne room.

When they arrived, Masiah stood on the floor in front of the huge King and Queen. The King looked down on him, and a chill ran across his back. Masiah noted a mouse hole, a few feet away from where he stood.

" What do you want, messenger?" the King asked, a smug look on his face. Masiah took the parchment out of his bag.

" I have come to read a message from my King." The giant nodded, making a gesture for the boy to continue. Masiah cleared his throat, holding the parchment in front of him, he began to read.

King Childon, and Queen Marro, of Harfang Castle.

I, King Caspian, am sending a request for peace.

Why should neighbors fight? Can we not live as brothers?

If you continue in your attack, I must warn you.

Narnia is a great fighting force, and though you be giant,

We have Aslan on our side, and would surely conquer.

Please, accept our terms of peace.

Masiah looked up, expectancy on his face. " Do you have a message for reponse?" The King looked at his wife, and they seemed to share a secret joke. Then he turned to Masiah.

" Apparently, messenger, you have not heard that King Caspian will not be fighting." The boy looked at the King, confused. " What?" The King smiled, smugly once again.

" Guards!" he suddenly cried, " Seize the messenger." Masiah knew he couldn't be caught, he had to escape, somehow. Before he could be grabbed he noted the mouse hole. Well if nothing else, that would have to do. Masiah took a running start, then slid into the hole, just as a hand was reaching for him.a

" You'll never escape messenger," a voice boomed. Masiah just hoped that he would.


	8. Dreams and Bittersweet Memories

_Note: Okay, I know, I changed the title AGAIN! Well, this one fits the story better, now that I know where it's headed more. Please review, I need tips, and encouragement! I know it is short. Sorry about that._

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia- Chapter 8**

Ella snuggled into the sock, and for the first time in days, she truly felt like she could sleep comfortably. No cold night air, no sickness. The medicine Gern had given her had done wonders, and now, now was the time to think. Maybe after she found Gerina, Ella could convince her to help her escape. But Ella was unable to keep her tired eyes open, and she soon fell into a peaceful slumber, well peaceful for the moment.

_Crash! Ella opened her mouth, but no scream could be uttered. The huge man stood before her, sword in hand, ready to strike. She was going to die. But, she didn't. That was the strange part. Ella was suddenly seeing a boy. He was dressed in royal clothing, and he had blond hair. One thing else Ella saw, and was horrified by. The boy was dead. Finally Ella saw another boy. He had brown hair, and was probably a bit older then herself. He held his hand out._

" Oh!" Ella exclaimed, waking up, and finding she was in a sweat. " I really must get out of here." No one was in the room, and Ella debated how she was going to get down. All of a sudden, she noticed that the chair Gern had sat in earlier had a cushion. Ella prepared herself to jump onto it.

" 1, 2, 3 jump!" she screamed the last word, hair flying through the air, mouth wide open. Thump! Ella had landed safely, though a bit shaken up. _Now, for the hard part, _she thought, getting behind the pillow, and pushing it off. The space between the floor and the chair was greater then between the dresser and said chair. Ella finally decided that she was going to have to put on a brave face. She pulled her school cap securely down on her head, and took a leaping jump.

" Ahhhh!" her scream echoed in the huge room. Ella felt herself. Nothing was broken.

" I'm never doing that again," Ella said to herself. It's not safe to say, however, that she did not do that again.

" Now where should I go?" she said aloud, when suddenly a voice answered.

" How about here?"

* * *

Lucy paused in her war preparation. If the men were going to be fighting to rescue Ella, then she needed to be ready with her cordial. Caspian had fetched the little bottle of juice from where he kept the royal treasury.

" Your majesty?" it was Reepicheep, the mouse. " Yes?" she asked, turning to respond. " If you do not think it rude," he hesitated, " What were you thinking about?" Lucy smiled, but the smile was slightly sad, as she had been remembering something.

" Oh, just about a certain wild prince who always made everyone in court laugh. Also of his brother, and his wife, my best friend. I remember the time Prince Rabadash turned into a donkey, and we all laughed at him. I have so many memories, and- and I miss them all so much."

Reep realized that there were tears in the young Queen's eyes. " My Queen," he said softly, " Those stories are in the history books. If you like, while we are waiting to leave, I have a set that you can look over." Lucy smiled through her tears. " Thank you," she said quietly, drying her tears as the mouse gave a small bow.

* * *

Ella breathed in sharply when she saw the speaker. It was the boy from her dream. The one who had held his hand out. " I'm Masiah, Kings messenger. So are you coming with me or not?" he said a bit impatiently, and Ella wondered how he could. Ella's eyes blazed, and as you know no one is perfect, and even Ella had a fiery temper. She shoved her index finger into the boys chest.

" Do you know what I have been through mister? Oh, you don't want to, trust me! I don't even know who you are, so you had better explain yourself." Ella took a deep breath after this. The boy stared at her, his mouth open, forming a perfect o.

" Well now," he mumbled, " I um, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, I was sent here by the King to deliver a message, but I guess you're the reason it was treated with such contempt." Ella gave him a cold look. He hurried on faster.

" I'm here to rescue you!" Ella smiled, **that **was more like it.


	9. Darkness versus Light

_Note: Please don't lynch me lol. Seriously, I'm sorry for taking so long on this. Even though I'm working on a couple of other good stories, The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle, and Curse Of Beavers Dam, I should not let this one die. BTW please read the other stories if you haven't yet, and let me know what you think. Anyway, back to topic. I dislike it when people don't finish their stories, and I won't let that happen to this one. No matter how long it takes. If your willing to stick it out.. I am too! Well, I suppose even if no one read this I would still write, but anyway. Thanks for reviewing Miles! BTW again. Darin is a character in Beavers Dam, and I may be adding Tomas, or writing him into another fic I may write.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own Ella, Masiah, Raindrop, Tomas Relan, and Darin. The rest are properly owned by C.S. Lewis.  
_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 9 - Dark versus Light  
**

Ella didn't care much for dark places, and indeed, where she happened to be was a very dark place. Masiah had led her into the mouse hole. There was no light to be seen, and after they left Gerns room they had to feel their way along. Masiah explained that there were several tunnels leading all over the castle which met up.

" I discovered that when I was escaping from the giants. Then I found you." As Masiah had not known of Ella and Lucys capture he had guessed that she was Narnian and needed to be rescued. She had told him her story as they traversed down the winding tunnel. After what Ella took to be a couple of hours of wandering around, she spoke up.

" Um, Masiah, do you know where your going?" She could feel the air move as he turned around to look at her. She guessed that it was more of a glare, but could not see his face.

" Of course," he mumbled, not too comforting. " Well…maybe.. not," he confessed. Ella sighed deeply. " So now we're traveling around in the dark with no idea where we're going, and no idea what we're going to come upon. Well," she mused, " As they say," Ella paused dramatically, and she could tell Masiah was listening. " Out of the frying pan, and into the fire," she finished. Ella heard Masiah " humph" about it, but their dilemma was still very much, well, a dilemma.

" So what do we do?" Ella finally asked quietly. This time Masiah sighed, and a bit of his pride melted away.

" I suppose we will just have to feel around and find an opening somewhere," he decided.

* * *

" It looks just like him!" Lucy exclaimed, a bit sadly, yet also happy in being able to see the painting of an old friend. Mr. Tumnus looked his own self, the artist had done an excellent job in painting the physical features, including every articulate detail.

" There are more pictures in these history books," Reepicheep said softly, turning the page.

" That's - that's a painting of me! And, and Raindrop," she said softly, tracing her horses mane with loving fingers.

" I remember when this was painted. It was an artist from Terebinthia. Wonderful fellow. His name was…" Lucy squinted her eyes, trying to think. " I- I can't remember!" she cried, as sob catching in her throat. " I can't remember," she said more softly.

" No worries my Queen," Reepicheep said, pointing out the small words on the bottom of the picture.

" Oh, yes. Tomas Relan, that's right," she smiled. " Oh, and Darin, one of the stable boys, and my very good friend, brushed Raindrops mane for me."

The Queen and the mouse stayed in the room for as long as they were not needed, looking over the history books. Corin the Thunder Fist, Cor King of Archenland, and his wife Aravis, a runaway Tarkheena from Calormen. They looked over all of these people, and many more. All of which Queen Lucy had fine memories with.

* * *

Ella and Masiah walked to what seemed to Ella even farther then last time. Then, as they turned the corner, Ella saw a small pin prick of light.

" Masiah! I see the end of the tunnel!" she cried, pushing the boy in front of her, urging him to go faster. She had no desire to stay in this dark place any longer. _Hiiiisssss. Scratch scratch._

Ella jumped. " Masiah, d- did you hear that?" Masiah was now behind her as she had been in a hurry to get our of the tunnel.

" Y- yes," he said, shakily. Ella peered into the darkness ahead, now not caring at all to walk in front. Two glowing, red orbs floated in front of her. She wondered how she had not noticed them earlier.

" Something's in here!" she exclaimed, fear pulsing through her veins. Suddenly, in the darkness, there was a snarl.

" Run!" Ella screamed, pushing the boy back down the way they had just come. The breathing of a large creature was directly behind her, accompanied by growls and a strange hissing noise.

" Hurry!" Ella urged, her voice growing high and panicky. Suddenly, she tripped, falling on the hard stone. She screamed when she felt claws scratching at her.

" Get away!" Masiah cried, swinging into the unknown with his bare fists. He continued this, until a squeal was heard, and the creature got off, but Masiah knew it was only for a moment.

" Come on!" he yelled, pulling Ella to her feet, and taking off again, the creatures rapid breathing always on their heels.

" What- do- we- do?" Ella asked, feeling ahead, not wanting to run into a wall because of not knowing. Masiah was quiet a moment before replying.

" Look for an opening in the wall. I don't think we can outrun it in this tunnel." Ella listened to this boy, as she felt along the damp, rough stone for any opening the two might have missed at their earlier walking.

" I found it!" she screamed, and Masiah followed the sounds as she ran out of the tunnel. The room they entered was dark, but Ella could see light in the distance.

" Come on Masiah!" she yelled, running the last few feet ( Giant feet of course) to the lighted area. The deep breathing of the creature never stopped, nor it's growling and hissing.

" We're here!" Masiah exclaimed at reaching the beacon of hope for two lost children. For light is a very wonderful thing indeed. Especially if you've been in a dark place for a very long time.

" Masiah.." The boy turned to see what Ella was looking at. Oops, he had forgotten about the creature following them in the moment of triumph. The " thing" was in fact, a large, fat, rat. It's hair was dirty, it's tail long. It made the hissing sound which a rat has been said to make, and this time approached the humans more cautiously, as it was not in the dark, a realm it knew well. The animal had yellow, razor sharp teeth, and it's eyes were a terrifying red.

" Now what.." Ella asked, horrified that the creature had touched her.

" I don't know.." Masiah replied, looking around for something with which to kill the creature with. He turned back, and saw that the rat was advancing, it's teeth pulling back into a snarl.


	10. Finally Free

_Note: Hiya! This chapter may be a little weird but please bear with me. As you can tell I may be nearing the end of the story. What do you think will happen? Who was the boy in Ella's dream? Will she be able to save him? You might just find out in the next chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer: I own Ella, Masiah, and Jad. Nobody else. Isn't that sad? :D  
_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 10 - Finally Free  
**

Ella had an idea pop into her head. A rather crazy idea that was triggered by noticing an item on the floor of the room, sitting near the bed. It was a sewing box.

" Masiah I have a plan," Ella said, measuring the distance. " Trust me alright?" the boy nodded mutely, his eyes glued, fascinated to the large rat that was fast approaching.

" Run.." Ella said, then did what she suggested, taking off in a sprint across the room. Masiah ran the other way which Ella was thankful for. She was also thankful that the rat followed him rather then her. Ella reached the sewing box and fumbled with the latch for a few seconds. It was, of course, very big.

" Is this your plan?" Masiah yelled, unsure if he could keep running. Ella ignored him, pushing up with her shoulder, lifting the lid. Ella searched anxiously for the item she needed. There! Ella grabbed the item she had been searching for carefully.

" Masiah!" she yelled, running towards the boy. The rat stopped, fixing his eyes on the approaching girl. Almost a cruel gleam in his eyes. Ella shivered as she reached Masiah.

" Here," she said, breathing heavily. Masiah took the item she handed him, his eyes brightening.

" Perfect," he said, holding up the item. It was a long needle. Because they were in a giant land the needle was around the shape of a normal sword. Though Masiah wasn't really a soldier, he had been taught how to use a sword. He was thankful for that teaching now.

" Here we go," he said, letting his breath out as the rat charged.

" Help him Aslan," Ella prayed, then felt a warm wind on her face, and she felt comforted. The monster lunged at Masiah and he dodged it, wielding his sword.

" No one else will be terrified by you," the boy said. As the creature stood on his hind legs, Masiah plunged the needle into it's belly. The animal let out a sort of squeal, and, in slow motion, fell over, the needle sticking out.

" Is- is it dead?" Ella asked. She had been covering her eyes. Masiah nodded wordlessly.

" Come on," he said, deciding to leave the needle since there was nothing to wipe it off on. Ella nodded when she was startled by a voice.

" Ella?" The girl looked up, surprise and gladness mixed on her face.

" Gerina!" The giant girl smiled, then reached down and picked Ella up while Masiah watched in confusion. Ella introduced the two and Gerina looked around.

" Come," she said, picking up Masiah.

" We must get you two out of here. I have made up my mind. I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I'm going to make a difference. I'm going to help you escape."

* * *

Lucy and Reepicheep left the little tent and got themselves ready. Lucy put on her helmet and the rest of her armor. She would be among the archers, sending arrows whizzing over the castle walls. At least that was what they hoped would happen. Caspian and Lucy were still worried about Ella, and the messenger boy the King had sent out. They had still not received word from him. But they must go forward.

" Aslan, guide us," Lucy prayed, mounting the horse she had been given to ride. Caspian gave her an encouraging smile as he mounted his own horse, then ordered the troop to march. It was going to be quite a long day.

* * *

" Hide in my pocket," Gerina told the two young humans as she walked into the hallway.

" Gerina!" Ella recognized the voice of Gern anywhere. She also felt Gerina stiffen. Either from fear or anger, she knew not.

" What do you want Gern?" she asked, her voice trembling for a second.

" Ella, she's disappeared, and I don't know what to do," Ella heard him stop for a moment.

" Wait a minute. Do you know anything about Gerina?" Gerina put her hand into her pocket and Ella felt that it was cold, clammy.

" I don't have time for this," Gerina said, her voice a higher pitch then usual. She was definitely nervous.

" You took her from me, so therefore she was your responsibility, and you lost her." Gern sputtered at his cousins accusation and she pushed past him. Ella felt the girl let her breath out. Then she laughed a bit nervously.

" Hornswog," she said to who Ella presumed to be a guard. " I wish to go out into the garden." There was a pause.

" Of course Princess," came the gruff response. Gerina walked a little more, then took Ella and Masiah out of her pocket.

" This is as far as I can take you. I just couldn't bear for them to.." she trailed off and Ella looked up.

" Them to what?" she asked. A tear dripped out of Gerina's eye.

" They were going to eat you for a feast at beating the Narnians. I'm sorry." Masiah and Ella looked at each other with fearful eyes.

" Gerina!" The giant looked up, her eyes showing she was afraid.

" You must go," she said, putting them both through the bars of the castle wall. " Now!" she urged, then turned, wiping her face, she left.

" Let us go meet up with my King," Masiah said, helping Ella around some rocks in the path. Ella sighed. She was finally free.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We'll camp here for the night." Caspian gave the command after he had seen that the area was safe. Then he stationed watch men around the perimeter. Lucy walked around camp, seeing if anyone needed help setting up their sleeping tents. The queen was startled by a commotion coming from the checkpoint facing towards Ettinsmore.

" What is it Jad?" she asked, approaching the young soldier on watch. He motioned with his hand wordlessly, and Lucy saw two figures in the shadow. She recognized the red haired girl right away.

" Ella!" she squealed, then Ella ran forward and the two friends hugged.


	11. A Visitor

_Note: Here is chapter 11! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Well I don't own Narnia. Get over it!_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 11 – A Visitor**

Lucy released Ella, a smile lighting up her features. " I'm so glad your okay," she said, squeezing her friend's hand. Ella's green eyes twinkled.

" Me too. I thought I'd lost you with that bird incident." Lucy nodded in agreement, when a voice was heard.

" Masiah, your alright!" Ella turned to meet the gaze of the King she had never met before. A bolt of shock seemed to surge through the girl. The boy looked pleasant enough, but Ella had seen him before, and that was not so pleasant a situation. Caspian's blue eyes lighted up when he saw Ella.

" Queen Lucy, is this the friend you were speaking of?" Lucy nodded, smiling, though she did notice Ella was not.

" Good to meet you," Caspian said, giving a bow. " Now," the young King said, addressing Masiah. " We must talk about what you have seen. Now we have no fear of going into battle." Lucy watched as the two walked to Caspian's tent. Then she was brought out of what she was doing by Ella's tugging on her arm.

" What is it?" Lucy asked. Ella placed a finger over her lips.

" Is there a place we can talk- in private?" she whispered, looking around her.

" My tent," Lucy said, wondering at the secrecy. When the girls arrived at Lucy's tent, they sat down on her hammock.

" What is it you wanted to tell me?" Lucy asked, prepared to listen to her friend.

" That boy," Ella said nervously. " I've seen him before." Lucy nodded,

" Caspian." Ella closed her eyes and took in a ragged breath.

" He was dead," she stated, her voice trembling. Lucy looked up, fear , and confusion in her eyes.

" What? Where did you see him?" she asked, clutching Ella's arm.

" It was a dream I had." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

" Just a dream?" she questioned. Ella nodded, but their was something in her friends eyes that made Lucy afraid.

" What is it?" she asked quietly, locking eyes with her friend. Ella shook her head.

" I – I'm not sure exactly.. it's just, well, remember how I dreamed about Narnia?" Lucy nodded slowly.

" Yes." Ella paused before speaking again.

" Well after I dreamed about it, it happened. I met you, and came here." Lucy nodded, her forehead crinkled. " Then," Ella continued, " I dreamed about a boy helping me. It happened. Masiah helped me escape." Lucy was beginning to understand, and dread started forming in the pit of her stomach.

" I also had another dream," Ella said stiffly. " There was a boy with blond hair. He was dead. It was Caspian. That dream has not come to pass yet." Lucy jumped off of her hammock.

" We must tell him, come on!" Ella followed her friend to the King's tent. He wasn't there, so when Lucy saw Reepicheep, she approached him.

" Reep, where has Caspian gone?" The mouse looked up, and silently acknowledged Ella.

" He has gone with Masiah to see the route we must take my Queen." Lucy looked at Ella fearfully.

" What if something happens?" Ella shook her head, for now it was out of her control.

" I don't know." Ella and Lucy paced around the camp until nightfall, but Caspian, and Masiah did not return. After a while, the girl's were given the suggestion to get some rest. A second hammock was hung in Lucy's tent, and Ella fell into it. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she lay there, looking up at the roof of the red tent. Lucy was asleep in her hammock. Suddenly, a brilliant light seemed to fill the room, and Ella turned. A great olden lion stood in the center of the room, looking at Ella with great amber eyes. The girl knew him immediately from her dream.

" Aslan!" Ella cried, vaulting herself out of her bed to run and meet him. She knew how loving and kind he was, so she had no fear of placing her hand on his side.

" Oh Aslan, I'm so glad your here. I've longed to meet you." The lion nodded his head, his glorious mane rippling.

" I know my child. Let us walk." Ella slipped on a pair of boots, and followed the lion out of the tent. The two walked a few minutes in silence, then Aslan spoke.

" You must be strong. Hard things will come." Ella nodded, thinking of her dream. Aslan seemed to know her thoughts.

" You have been given a special gift, my dreamer." Ella walked beside the lion, questions filling her head.

" You mean.. my dreams?"she asked hesitantly.

" Yes," Aslan said. " It is a gift given from the highest. You were summoned to help Narnia in this time of need." Ella listened to the mighty son of the Emperor over the sea, and as they walked back to camp, she thought over His words.

" Daughter of Eve," Aslan said, looking into the girl's eyes. " Are you prepared to lose a friend?" A pang shot through Ella, but she said calmly.

" If it is your will, so is it mine." The lion nodded, and Ella thought she saw something akin to tear in his eye.

* * *

" Go my daughter, and dream." Ella watched as Aslan walked into the forest, then she went back to her hammock and closed her eyes.

When Lucy woke up, Ella wasn't in the room, so the girl went in search of her friend. She found her in the planning tent.

" What's going on?" Lucy asked. Ella looked up from a map she was drawing.

" I um, I saw Aslan last night," she replied, happy, with a bit of solemness. Lucy jumped excitedly.

" Aslan! Oh I do hope that I will see him. What did he say?" Ella recounted her tale, leaving some of it out, including the part about losing a friend.

" Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked, motioning to the pencil and paper her friend had been using. Ella's eyes met Lucy's.

" I had another dream last night," she said quietly. ' It was about Harfang. I now know it's weaknesses, and defenses. I know where tunnels lie to get in.. or out of the castle." Lucy picked up the the map Ella had drawn Harfang on, showing weak points.

" Wow Ella, Aslan was right, you do have a gift. Does Caspian know about his?" Ella shook her head.

" He's catching up on sleep from being gone so late. I wasn't able to warn him yet, and I don't think anything could happen to him here." Lucy nodded, and was silent for a few moments.

" What do you think is our best course of action?" she finally asked. Ella pushed one of her auburn braids behind her shoulder.

" Attack really. The giants will mostly be in their castle, and once we get to the tunnel, we'll be home free. Besides, I think that is the route Aslan would have us take." Lucy nodded, then a smile lighted up her eyes.

" Well then, if we're going into battle, we'd better practice." Ella objected.

" Don't you remember what Father Christmas told you?" Lucy nodded.

" I have the feeling I must be there with my cordial though." Ella nodded.

" Of course, and I must be there to show the men where to go." The twp girl's walked to the practice field, and while Lucy practiced her archery, Ella picked up a sword. She saw Masiah with his own sword practicing, so she waved to him.

" Come practice with me!" she called. The boy accepted. It turned out that they needed to learn more, but at this point, everyone was needed.

" The King has awoke," Reepicheep informed the girl. Ella nodded.

" Alright. I'll see you soon Masiah." The boy waved as she left. Ella approached Caspian's tent, and watched as he came through the flap.

" So what was it you needed to tell me?"


	12. Traitor

_Note: Alrighty, here is the next chapter. We are getting closer, and closer to the end. Thank you Miles for reviewing. I think you're my only one! :D_

_Disclaimer: See recent chapters_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 12 - Traitor  
**

Caspian let out a shaky breath, hand on his head. He was going to die? Caspian knew he would have to lead the troops, no matter the danger to him. The Narnian's needed a King to lead then in battle, and give them morale. Ella watched the fifteen year old silently.

" I'm sorry," she said at last. " I will do all in my power to help you," the girl told him softly. Caspian nodded.

" Thank you for telling me." Ella smiled at the King a bit sadly. Hopefully this brave young man would not have to die.

* * *

Masiah checked his sword to see if the blade was sharp enough. It wouldn't do for him to have a dull sword in heated battle. When he was satisfied, the boy surveyed his other armor. They were all in good condition, being made by dwarfs. Masiah slipped his chain mail on, then the rest of his armor, until all that was left was the helmet. They boy ran a hand through his brown hair.

His mother would say that he was too young for battle. She was probably right. Masiah pulled his Narnian shirt over his head. Caspian would war a shirt designed like the High King's of old. Masiah's shirt was white with a red lion on the front, different from Caspian's. Masiah sighed, then pulled on his helmet, leaving the visor up.

The boy walked out of his tent, a sober look on his face. There seemed to be a stillness over the entire camp. All seemed to know, someone would die today. It might be a stranger. I could be a friend. Masiah turned to see Ella mounting a tan colored mare, who had face armor on. Ella smiled when she saw the boy. She waved, then beckoned for him to come over.

" Are you ready?" she asked in a low sounding voice. Masiah thought for a moment, then slowly nodded.

" As I ever will be, I suppose." Ella nodded grimly, when Lucy rode up.

" Caspian is prepared to ride into battle." Ella nodded.

" I will go by his side then/" Her friend nodded, and Ella turned back to Masiah.

" There's a horse saddled for you," she told him, waving to a black horse, standing tethered to a tree. Masiah nodded, then left for his mount. Lucy rode towards the archers. Ella wanted her safe. Masiah would fight in the last part of the foot soldiers. The battle would soon begin.

* * *

At the palace of Harfang, King Childon was fuming. The two girl's held for bargaining were gone, and no one seemed to know where they were. The King watched sullenly from the window as the soldiers marched to and for beneath him, preparing for battle. The King suddenly gave a shout of rage, and turned to face the startled expressions of his wife and daughter who were sitting doing needle work.

" Do either of the two of you know what happened to the Narnian girls?" Gerina's face paled visibly, and she drew her lips into a firm line. The Queen smoothly told him no, and that he should interrogate someone else and leave his family out of it. The King, however, ignored his wife, as he had caught sight of Gerina's terrified expression.

" What are you hiding girl?" he yelled, shaking her violently by the shoulder. The Queen stood up, an alarmed look on her face. Gerina looked her father in the eye when she had drawn the courage.

" Where are they?" he asked, anger clear on his face.

" They're gone," the girl said honestly, and courageously. Fire burned in the King's eyes.

" It was you wasn't it?" Gerina lifted her chin.

" Yes, it was me." Childon struck her face.

" You are a traitor!" he spat. " You have betrayed your people." Gerina shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

" No. My people are the Narnian's. You have chosen to break from their rightful rule." The King grabbed his daughters arm tightly, causing her to cry out in pain.

" Guards!" he yelled. The Queen was afraid of her husband at this time, and was quiet. Two soldiers entered the room, carrying spears.

" Yes my liege?" one asked, waiting expectantly. Childon shoved Gerina forward, causing her to stumble.

" Take her to the dungeon," he said coldly. Marro couldn't take any more, and she ran to her husband. The guards dragged Gerina out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

" Childon! How could you? She's your child." The giant turned his steely eyes to Marro,

" She is no longer my daughter. She is a traitor. All traitors must die." The Queen gave a shriek, and covered her face.

" Gern is now the rightful one in line for the throne. He is the future ruler." Marro cried out again, for though Gern was her husband's favorite, she had a dislike of the boy. The Queen ran crying from the room, afraid of what Childon would do next.

* * *

When the Narnian army arrived at Harfang, they saw banners hanging from the parapets, and archers on the battlements. Ground soldiers also spread out on the outside, guarding the castle. A silence that almost seemed deafening hung over both armies, then, all at once, the battle had begun.

" Fire!" Lucy directed the archers, lifting her own bow in unison with the others. A hail of arrows flew over the Narnian's, implanting themselves in arms of the giant's. This did not waver the strong men, and only direct hits to vital areas felled them. Ella stood close to Caspian, near the front of the battle. She had ignored his pleas for her to stay away, she knew she was needed. Ella blocked a sword thrust, which is a hard thing to do when you are fighting giants. She leaned on the ability of being able to dart between their feet, and jab their legs, causing them to fall. Ella watched Caspian out of the corner of her eye, then she saw a giant swinging from behind.

" Caspian!" the girl screamed, then, without any thought to herself, rushed towards the huge giant. She cringed as the club came down…

**To be continued… ohh cliffy! :D**


	13. Mother

_Note: Thank you _**Queen Su **_for being my wonderful Narnia beta reader. Thanks so much! I don't own Narnia. Warning: This chapter is sad, so let me know if I did well, as I've never truly written anything sad like this. Please review. God bless! - LucyOfNarnia_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 13 - Mother**

Gerina sat in the dungeon, her hands clammy. She wiped them on her skirt, and then looked up. "I hope I did the right thing," she murmured to herself. The girl knew what was probably in store for her. She had betrayed all of Ettinsmoore. Now Gern, the boy who had plagued her for years would wear her crown, and sit on her throne. There was nothing more to it.

Gerina thought back on her actions. Maybe, if she had been silent and not meddled in other's affairs, she would not be here. Maybe she would still be the heir of Harfang. If she had waited until she was queen, Gerina might have been able to bring peace. Now, she was a traitor, sentenced to death at a very young age.

Then Gerina shook her head. She knew there was no way for her to stand by and watch bad things happen. If she had stood by and watched, Narnia would have been a fantasy during her rule. A story. A land that had vanished quicker than a candle in the wind. Gerina heard footsteps rapidly approaching, and the girl wondered if her hour of death had fallen. Instead, her mother glided quietly into the room. The queen had a very tender spot for her only child, and would not let her be killed if she could help it.

"Gerina," the woman said, glancing behind her, seeing there was no one following. She lifted her daughter up. "We must hurry. The King has turned into a mad man. We're leaving Harfang." Gerina stared at her mother confused.

"How? A battle is going on." Her mother pulled the girl out of the cell, walking rapidly. "There is a back way out of the castle - through another set of the tunnels that are beneath the palace. Now come, my good servant Malrye is waiting for us."

Sweat poured down Masiah's face. He vaguely remembered losing his helmet in a close fight. Now, with tired arms and his sword, he somehow fended off blows.

"You are going down messenger boy." Masiah recognized the giant as one from the throne room. His name was Girdon. Masiah dodged a wide sweep of the giant's broad sword. He used his own weapon to stab the man's foot, then ran through his legs. Girdon let out a yell of rage. He turned back around, his eyes on Masiah.

Now the boy was afraid. He saw hatred and murder in his opponent's eyes.

Ella cracked her eyes open when she did not feel the expected blow. The giant who had been swinging his club stared at her, eyes filled with fear. After a moment, he let out a yell, throwing his club aside, and running towards the palace. Ella gripped her sword tightly, watching the giant in awe. Caspian also stared at the girl.

"Ella… you're glowing!" he said. "What?" She studied his eyes, which were looking huge.

"You're glowing!" he repeated, almost shouting with the craziness of it all. "It's Aslan!" Ella cried out, excited. _It has to be._

"Fire!" Lucy yelled again, bringing her arm down with a swipe. The archers let fly their arrows, into the ranks of the giants, away from those who were fighting. They did not want to hit any Narnians. The first archers were now preparing their next arrow, so Lucy raised her bow.

"Fire!" she cried, sending her own arrow into the midst. As she watched the effects, her eyes were drawn to the part of the battle where Ella and Caspian had been fighting. Her mouth dropped open, and she gaped, literally.

"What is it, your highness?" a dwarf asked, watching her with concern, unsure how to react.

"She's glowing," Lucy said softly, staring across the field. Now the dwarf was confused.

"Pardon me?" Lucy looked at him, grabbed his hand and cried, "She's glowing. It's Aslan's glow too! I could never mistake it. Aslan has blessed her!" The dwarf nodded, looking, his own mouth dropping open.

Malrye held a lantern of sorts in her hand. Next to her was a pile of other things. Gerina guessed they were clothing and provisions. The maid took the items in her arms, and Gerina took the lantern from her. The three entered into a stairwell. The steps seemed to wind down endlessly, going on forever. The princess took a careful, hesitant step. The glow of the lantern lit up the cobblestones, making an almost eerie glow. Step by step they climbed downward, and finally, the trio arrived in a dark, damp tunnel.

"This way," said the queen, taking the lantern from her daughter.

Masiah was losing speed. Exhaustion was beginning to envelope him. He felt like sleeping, or simply drinking a glass of water. Yes, that would be Heaven. The clashing of swords brought him out of his reverie, and his eyes widened instantly. Girdon stood above him, a sickening look on his face. Before Masiah could move the giant leaned his foot back, and kicked. Masiah went flying through the air, horrified. The boy slammed to the ground, and he wondered if his bones were broken. The wind was knocked out of him, he could barely breathe. He could now feel that his shoulder armor was loose, and he couldn't move.

The giant stood over him, a smile on his face. Masiah closed his eyes. The huge man picked the boy up like a little rag doll and threw him to the ground again. Pain flashed in the boy's eyes. He whimpered, and thought again of his mother. What would she say if she received a letter saying her son died serving his country? Girdon had forgotten his sword in the enjoyment of causing pain. He grabbed the boy again, a gleam in his eye, he held him up to his face.

"You die now messenger boy." Masiah looked up at him, and he didn't feel afraid as he thought he would. Instead, he felt a sort of peace inside. Bruised and battered, Masiah watched the giant as he stared him in the eye.

"Aslan help me," the boy choked out, his eyelids fluttering. The giant growled, and held his arm back.

"Masiah!" The boy heard the scream, he registered it was a girl. He had helped her. What was her name? Ella, yes. Ella was calling him.

"Aslan's Country," the boy mumbled. Girdon released his arm, sending the boy like a rag doll, head over heels. As he flew, Masiah heard Ella screaming, men shouting, and he felt a little remorse for that woman waiting for his return.

"I'm sorry mother." His body hit the ground, sending dust flying. Masiah's eyes were closed. Ella ran over, and the giant ran away at sight of her light.

"Tell my… mother... I… love her..."

"Oh Masiah!" She knelt next to him, listening for breath. She felt none. Masiah's hand was still warm, and Ella dropped it in grief. Masiah, the brave messenger boy who had helped save her, then went in to battle, was gone; lost from this world, on his way to Aslan's country. Ella let out a loud wail, which was taken up by those around her. One thought pounded in the girl's head.

_I could have saved him._


	14. The Great Change In Gern

_Note: So this is a pretty long chapter. The next one will be shorter. One more chapter left! And then the epilogue! We're almost done! I did a drawing of Gerina; you can see the link on my profile. Danka!  
_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 14 - The Great Change in Gern**

_I could have saved him. _The thought hit Ella again. After saving Caspian, she could have run over to help Masiah. She once again looked down at his still body. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ella," a voice spoke softly from beside her. It was Caspian. "We must continue our expedition." Ella nodded. If she couldn't save Masiah, the least she could do was help defeat the giants, and save Narnia. Caspian had two of his soldier's carry Masiah away for burial after the battle. Ella wiped away her tears as she followed Caspian to the group of those that would enter the castle. It was, of course, a great multitude of people, animals, and other various creatures.

"Are you ready?" Caspian asked, searching her face.

"Yes," she replied, still feeling terrible inside.

They decided that only a few people should go in through the tunnel, so as not to alert the giant's of their plans too soon. After this, one from the company would return and tell the rest of the soldiers. And so, a group of around five people entered the tunnel that was hidden behind a bush with leaves covering it. Ella's light faded and they were in a completely dark passageway.

"What happened?" Caspian wondered aloud, fumbling with a lantern. Ella felt that her sadness had something to do with it, but she said nothing. They walked several minutes in silence. Caspian's lantern seemed to bog in the air to those in the back.

Ella let her mind wander, but she kept thinking of Masiah. He had rescued her. He had helped her. He had become a wonderful friend. But then he had been snatched away, in one motion, by one horrible giant. Anger swelled up in the girl, first at the cruel creature who had stolen her friend's life; next she felt anger towards Masiah. She had put him in the last group of soldiers but he had still been killed. If only he had stayed in the back. Finally, Ella once again felt anger towards herself.

_I could have saved him, _she thought for the third time. _I could have worked harder to protect him._ As if hearing her thoughts, Caspian spoke beside her.

"It wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could've done," he comforted. Ella smiled at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh Aslan," she prayed silently, "Help me." After a moment a warm gust of wind blew over Ella, filling her with confidence. She could almost see two comforting eyes looking at her.

_I am always with you my child, don't be afraid. Trust me. _With that, Ella let go of her last bit her frustration, and began nodding her head.

"I do Aslan." After a moment a gasp came from beside her. She glanced over at Caspian inquisitively.

"You're glowing again," he said softly. The three other soldiers who had not yet seen her glow let out startled exclamations. She smiled at the King.

"I know." Caspian followed her down the passageway in great wonder.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, a trap door was above their heads. The men made a tower so that Ella could look through the opening.

"It's the kitchen," she whispered down. The men hoisted her through, and she helped the others get out except for one soldier. He was given instructions to bring the rest of the company and a ladder. Ella, Caspian, and the other two soldiers would scout. Hopefully Ella's glow would also scare away any potentially harmful threats. The kitchen seemed quite empty, and they kept an eye out as they walked along, their feet making noise as they stepped on the floor stones.

Suddenly, something flew through the air, narrowly missing Ella. She gaped at the floor where a large butcher knife lay. She turned to the direction it came from, and saw an angry giant wearing a long white apron. He glared at Ella, and appeared to have just come from a little pantry that the Narnian's had not noticed before.

"Uh oh," the girl said aloud as the furious giant held up another knife. "Run!" Caspian yelled, giving Ella a look which she understood immediately. They had to lead the giant away from the kitchen so the troops could get into the castle. The four ran full speed. Ella knew the cook was right behind her. She could hear his thundering footsteps. It sounded as if canons were being fired behind them.

After a few minutes of frantic chase, the giant had stopped going after them, and had gone down another hallway, calling something. Ella soon saw the reason for his yells. The Narnian troops were running in, fully armed and prepared for battle.

Ella pulled her helmet visor down, touching the hilt of the sword in a scabbard by her side. There were only a few Harfang soldiers inside the stronghold, as most were outside, and the archers were on the ramparts. So, the small group of giants was not completely prepared for the skilled troops of Narnia. Thus, the battle inside the castle of Harfang began.

Gerina heard the shouts of war from behind the other side of the palace as she mounted her horse. She kicked the creature into a trot, following after her mother and Malrye as they rode away from the home she had known all her life.

"Where are we going?" she asked the Queen softly. The woman raised her hand, pointing towards the west.

"That way, we're headed to Revane. The people there will welcome us." Gerina nodded, gripping her horses' reins tightly between her fingers. She felt something was amiss, and turned her head to look behind her shoulders. Instantly her face paled, and she gave a little cry of fear. Her mother turned at the sound, and her eyes also widened. Riding at full speed, clad in black, sword raised, was a Harfang soldier.

"Ride faster," Marro said in a soft tone, spurring her horse into a gallop.

The thundering of hooves behind them grew louder. Gerina screamed as she felt wind on her neck, and she realized the horseman had just swung his weapon at her. She leaned lower on her animal, when she heard a _swoosh_ from behind, followed by a groan, and a thump. Gerina glanced at her two companions to find them completely uninjured.

She risked a look behind her, and saw the soldier lay on the ground, an arrow in his side. Another person in the same type of clothing was now riding towards the girl, the reins of the dead man's horse in his hand. This one wielded not dangerous weapon, and as he came alongside her, Gerina watched him warily. For a few moments there was silence; Marro and her daughter spoke not a word. After a bit Gerina found herself studying the figure beside her. She took in his size, and realization struck her. Hard.

"G – Gern?" she questioned, her eyes wide. The soldier turned his head and lifted her visor. The boy inside was indeed Gern.

_Gern saved me? _Gerina found herself wondering, remembering how mean he had been to her. Queen Marro was thinking of changing her viewpoint of disliking the boy.

"But father, he said you were the heir now," Gerina said softly. A look of disgust crossed her cousin's face.

"Yes, but I don't want anything to do with that foul King. Even if he is my uncle, he still wanted to kill his own daughter. That would make anyone stay away from him. Besides, it would really be your right to be Queen." Gerina stared at her cousin, bewildered by his change of heart.

"But... but what about what you said? What about being crowned King?" Gern looked at his hands. The horses, away from the castle, were now traveling at walking pace.

"I was toughening you up a little I guess." Gerina looked him in the eye, and he squirmed under her gaze. "Alright, do I don't really know why I was doing it. But – but something's changed. I mean, first it was Ella. Oh, she made me feel awful frankly, about the way I was. Then I kept having dreams about this lion who was telling me to right my ways."

Gerina listened carefully, remembering stories she's heard of Aslan. Gern continued.

"He seemed wonderful, in a terrible way, and at first, I thought he was the most horrid creature in all the earth." A silence came over the group so that for the longest while all that could be heard was clip clop of the horses' hooves. All of a sudden, Queen Marro spoke.

"What about now?"

Gern's head jolted up as if he'd been thinking of something quite deeply. "What do you mean?" he asked uncertainly.

Queen Marro looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What do you feel about the lion now?"

Gern mulled over her question. "Well, he seems - I don't know. Wild. I thought he was wild when I first envisioned him, but now I don't feel he's horrid. He's wild, but good. Gerina nodded as he spoke.

"Gern?" she asked hesitantly. The boy raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Why are you riding with us?" Gern grinned.

"Well now, I couldn't let you three ladies go all the way to Revane alone." He glanced at their startled looks. "I heard from one of the servants," he informed. Gerina nodded, and the now party of five continued their journey.

Ella was completely exhausted. Fighting in a battle has that kind of effect on a person. After the Narnian's had entered the palace, it hadn't been hard to defeat the kitchen staff and the maids. In fact, they hardly gave any resistance at all. The harder part was to take down the few soldiers and those guarding the King, though eventually Narnian battle tactics won, and the King was in their hands.

Caspian gave the man a strong lecture that must have humbled him a little, but seeds of hatred and anger were still implanted in his heart. The war was over. The giant's had promised an oath that they would not attack Narnia under penalty of Ettinsmoor being completely under Narnia's control, and Harfang's King being banished.

Ella walked out of the castle gates, and looked up at the sky, watching the sun go down. The glow had faded from her as she did not need it at the moment. She heard someone beside her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ella nodded, and tear leaked out of her eye.

"When's the funeral?" Caspian was silent a moment, his blue eyes fixed on the different colors painting the sky.

"Tomorrow," Ella turned to the King.

"Has anyone told his mother?" she questioned softly. Caspian shook his head.

"Masiah's mother lives quite a distance from here. She resides in Narnia. The message will take a few days with our fastest runners. Another tear trickled out of the girl's eye, then another.

"Ella! Isn't it wonderful? We won with hardly any bloodshed!" Ella looked up at Lucy, her eyes quite red and puffy. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked, watching her friend.

"Masiah. He – he's dead." At this Ella burst into another set of tears. Lucy, having been far off with the archers had not born witness to the boy's death. She was much saddened by this. She forced herself leave, knowing those wounded needed her.


	15. Miracle and The Mirror Again

_Note: So this is the last chapter excepting the epilogue. It isn't a thousand words long, but I think the long chapter last time sort of makes up for this one's shortness. Anyway I had to do some of what's in here, because my sister said she wouldn't read anymore if I did a certain thing. (Don't want to spoil the plot, but I guess you can figure it out!)_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Chapter 15 - Miracle and the Mirror Again**

The sun was shining on the day of Masiah's funeral, though Ella felt it rather ought to be raining. Ella and Lucy stood beside Caspian with bunches of flowers clutched in their hands. They watched silently, and sadly as men carried the simple wooden coffin, and set it atop a large table above where the grave was dug. Now was the time for people to say their last farewells, and tell of the things the boy had done. Caspian went first, telling how there was no message Masiah wouldn't deliver, against all odds. Lucy told how he was a credit to Narnia, and then it was Ella's turn. The girl slowly walked to the table, and then she turned to the Narnians.

"Masiah was a truly good person. He rescued me from the giants with the Princess' help, and he continued to be my friend, He was not one of those seeking glory, rather he wanted to make his mother proud, and protect the country he loved so much. He," Gerina broke off in a sob, her voice still shaking, and the tears still coming she finished her sentence.

"He meant a lot to me as a friend." Ella wiped her eyes, but the tears kept escaping out of her fingers.

"Why are you crying, daughter of Eve?" Ella looked up to see two warm lion eyes that belonged to a shining golden body.

"Aslan," the girl breathed as a murmur went through the crowd. Lucy wanted so much to go to Aslan, but she knew she must wait until he was finished with Ella. The girl buried her face in his fur and cried, letting the tears free.

"Why are you crying?" Aslan asked again. Ella pulled back, looking at his loving face.

"Masiah has died," the girl said softly. Aslan nodded.

"I know this. It is why I am here." Ella watched as Aslan walked up to the coffin on his big, soft paws, and lifted the lid.

Masiah lay there, looking at peace. Aslan opened his mouth and breathed on the boy, so strong that it ruffled his hair. Ella watched, and all of a sudden Masiah's eyes opened. The boy sat up, and a gasp radiated through the Narnians. Ella was shocked. It wasn't the bad sort of shock, but the type that comes when something truly wonderful happens. Masiah looked around, bewildered.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Did we win?" Ella laughed, rushing to the boy, and telling him everything. To this day it is still wondered why Aslan chose to raise Masiah, but no others. The only answer is that he wasn't a tame lion.

Masiah remembered what happened, and became terribly pale.

"Oh, Aslan," he breathed, kneeling in front of the majestic lion.

"Rise, my son," Aslan said gently. Masiah did so, looking with love at Aslan. The lion went to speak with Lucy who immediately buried her face in him. Masiah turned toward Ella who gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I was so awfully sad when you - when you..."

"Died?" Masiah asked. The girl nodded, not saying anything. Masiah smiled. "I was in Aslan's country you know. It was beautiful, and I wish, in a way, that I could go back, except for my mother." Ella listened with rapture as the boy spoke of Aslan's country. It sounded like a wonderful place, and she knew she wanted to go someday.

"Now," Masiah said, "I must go write a letter."

"To your mother?" Ella asked.

The boy nodded, then left for his tent. Lucy was still talking to Aslan, and Ella saw her nod at something he said. The girl then turned and walked back to Ella.

"He wants to speak with us both," she said softly, pulling Ella back to the Great Lion. Aslan smiled a big cat smile at both of them.

"Well done my good and faithful servants. Your time here in Narnia is, for now, done. This land is no longer in need of your help at this time." Ella nodded sadly, aware that he was saying good bye.

"How shall we go Aslan?" she asked. The lion breathed on the two girls, making them feel a bit better.

"Through a mirror you came. So you shall go." Lucy and Ella followed the great King to a tent where a large mirror was set up.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked. "How shall we deal with a problem we're having at school?" The lion gave her a mysterious look.

"Trust me," he said simply. Ella and Lucy nodded, and he breathed on them once more, making them feel braver.

"Yes Aslan," they murmured. All of a sudden, the mirror began to spin, and a bright light flashed from every part of it.

"Go in," Aslan said. Taking hold of Lucy's hand, Ella stepped through the mirror, one foot at a time. Back into the mirror and back to the boarding school.


	16. Epilogue

_Note: So here is the last part of this story. I didn't mention Caspian, but oh well. Anyway, let me know what you think of my first complete fic!_

**Ella: Dreamer of Narnia Epilogue**

So what of our friends?

Gerina and those with her arrived safely in Revane. The people there came to respect the girl, and she became, in her older years, one who many came to for advice. Consequently, she married into the royal family of that place, and was able to keep peace between them and Narnia for many a year, though Harfang broke their pact. Under her helping hand Revane became a good, peaceful land. All there worshipped Aslan, and did not eat any human children.

Gern became a dedicated follower of Aslan, doing as the lion would deem right. He never did become a king, but was knighted for his courageous deeds. He had many children, and they all flocked around him. Indeed, all children seemed to love him, including Gerina's little ones. He was well respected in the community.

Masiah's mother received the letter, and almost had a heart attack after reading what had happened to her son. Masiah decided it was time to go home and help on the farm where his family lived. He would wait until he was older to become one of Narnia's legendary warriors. Before he left for home the boy was made a knight, and rewarded for his brave works.

All those in Narnia never forgot Queen Lucy the Valiant, or Ella, who came to be called, Ella, Lady of Light. She became, like her friend, part of Narnia's history.

Lucy we know much about. A year after the happening of this story she once again went to the country she loved with her brother, Edmund. It was her last trip until her early death. At the boarding school, Isabelle had stopped bullying her, and someone mentioned the awful girl blubbering about some sort of lion.

As for Ell, she went on to have many adventures. She never stopped dreaming, and she felt that one day she would travel to Narnia once again. But that is another story. Let us just say that Lucy and she stayed friends until the former's death, and would someday meet again in Aslan's country.

**The End**


End file.
